


bandori fantasy au ficlet compilation (aka reshi's ramble dumps)

by reshichu



Series: Bandori Fantasy AU - Sidestories [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Compilation, basically more fantasy au rambling but in bite sized chunks, warnings will be put before every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: compilation of short fics for my fantasy au, i swear i'll write the main story soon huhuhe





	1. bedtime

How Sayo was roped into this, she doesn't know.

She insisted that she can sleep on the floor just fine, but no matter how much she told Tsugumi, the girl kept pressing her to just sleep with her on the bed. Sayo gave in, and that's how she found herself on an uncomfortably small bed, with Tsugumi nuzzled into the crook of her neck, arms wrapped around her. 

Sayo didn't exactly mind the situation. Or at least she wouldn't, if Lisa wasn't one bed over, giggling and snickering like the gossiping handmaidens of their castle.


	2. love conquers pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (slight violence warning)
> 
> aya's body might be broken, but her spirit remains strong

Drawing strength from her love of her girlfriends, she stood up, ignoring the pain, the severe burns that marred her back. Aya held her head high in defiance of the royals who looked down on her.

"You can do everything in your will to seperate me from your daughter. You can beat me until I am nothing but dust, whip me until my back is nothing more than blood and raw flesh, torture me until my will is no more, but there is nothing in this world that could ever prevent me from loving her."

The head of the Shirasagis signals the guards to keep beating her. The flame-coated whip hits her back again and again, her pained screams piercing the heavens. Imprisoned in the cage across from her, Chisato could only watch with a blank expression, threatened with punishment if she even dared cry out for Aya. Every hit, every punch, every single spell that was thrown at her made Chisato's heart ache in agony.

And from afar, Hina watched as well. Like Chisato, watching her being beaten so ruthlessly tugged at her heart. She desperately wanted to do something, anything, to save her girlfriends from their punishment.

But the royal life is cruel. Chisato and Hina are bound to the wishes and whims of their families. And the peasantborn Aya, whose blood isn't even fit to stain the grounds of the royal court, will always be subjected to scorn.


	3. you don't have to be so uptight you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayo asks her lady for permission to kindle a relationship with tsugumi. she recieves an unexpected response.

"You ask for my permission to be in a relationship with Hazawa?" Yukina asked.

"Y-yes, Milady. The mark on my back devotes my every single waking moment towards you... If I were to be with her, I would not be around all the time, and I would break my creed." Sayo says with absolute conviction. "I only wish to serve you to the best of my abilities, Milady. If being with her would break my creed, then I will accept your decision."

An awkward silence occupied the room as Yukina slumped into her throne.

"Goodness gracious me, you don't need my permission to love her, you know. I know your loyalty towards me is important to you, but let yourself roam free every once in a while." said Yukina. "Frankly I am not into the idea of dictating one person's every single action and you sure as hell know as to why."

"B-but Milady... I will no longer fully belong to you."

"Shit Sayo, I don't even think I fully belong to myself anymore. You should see what I look like after a night with Lisa."

A choked sputter came from behind one of the pillars.

"Speak of the devil." Yukina mutters. "I think Lisa would also have a few problems with you being around me all the time."

Yukina wasn't exactly wrong. Every once in a while, Sayo catches Lisa glaring daggers at her whenever she's around Yukina for too long.

"...Thank you, Milady. I shall see my leave now." Sayo sighs, quickly exiting the room.

"My... that girl... She's certainly a special case, wouldn't you agree, Lisa?" Yukina beckons Lisa over to her throne, pulling her down towards her as she came close, letting her sit on her lap.

"Y-yes... she's certainly a case, but... you didn't have to mention... that... Yukina..." Lisa stammers, her face blushed red.

"Hmm? But I am not lying, am I?"

"W-well... I guess not... Goodness, you're quite a handful yourself too, aren't you, Yukina? I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to finn for providing me with the line "shit sayo, i dont even think i fully belong to myself anymore...."


	4. tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saaya asks tae about the meaning of her tattoos.

Saaya's gloved hands gently run over the hundreds of runes and incantations tattooed all over Tae's arms.

"These, Saaya... these are the inscriptions that enable me to continue living."

"...What are they?"

"They strengthen my body. If I were to not have them, the elder magic running through my veins would have taken over me long ago."

"And what happens if elder magic takes over your body?"

"I die. Simple as that. Elder magic is magic at its rawest, purest form. It needs something to cling to to become stable. Believe in faith, and elder magic becomes white magic. Take from life, and it becomes dark magic. Draw power from nature, and it becomes elemental magic. Draw from the depths of your own mind, that's psychic magic. So on and so forth. If I did not have these inscriptions, the elder magic would cling to everything of mine. My body, my spirit, my mind. And none of those things would be able to handle the sheer power. They would all be destroyed slowly, not a speck left of what was once there."

Saaya moved closer, wrapping her arms around Tae in a tight embrace.

"Be careful then, O-Tae. If I lost you without even a way to contact your spirit... It would break me."

Tae chuckled and hugged back.

"Of course, Saaya. It's your kind smile that keeps me awake and living every day. I would hate to lose that and not even keep a single memory of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infodumping? never heard of her.


	5. man's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon accompanies aya on a lonely, painful night.

"Boof."

Aya felt a soft nose sniff and nuzzle into her face.

"Woof... Boof, boof."

The mass of fluff continued licking and rubbing its soft fur against Aya's cold skin.

"L-Leon..."

Aya tiredly nuzzled back into Leon's soft fur. Amidst all the pain and suffering she had to endure, she was thankful that her lovers' dog willingly snuck into the cells to visit her, just to ease her mind.

"G-good... boy..." Aya mutters as Leon started licking some of her wounds. Using what little strength she has, Aya lifted a trembling hand and petted the top of Leon's head over and over again.

Leon let out a quiet, sad howl as he snuggled back into Aya.

"I'll be fine, Leon... No matter how much they torture me... I'll never back down. It's your master that we have to look out for." Aya whispers as she wraps her arms around the large, fluffy dog.

She continued petting him, however, as Aya scratched around Leon's neck, she felt a rope. It seemingly wrapped around the dog's neck, perfectly hidden in sight within the dog's mass of fur. Eventually, Aya reached an odd bump near Leon's throat. Something was there, wrapped in a thin cloth. Aya untied the odd thing from the rope, grabbing the object within.

"This is..."

A small stone with a soft, warm glow occupied her hand. It was a healing stone.

"Did Chisato... send this for me?"

"Woof."

Aya gave out a slight chuckle. That truly sounded the Chisato she knew and loved. She crushed the healing stone in the palm of her hand, letting its magic slowly work its way into her pain and wound ridden body, easing her pain bit by bit.

"Ah..."

Giving in to her fatigue, Aya fell asleep, nuzzled warmly against Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking love dogs and i fucking love chisato's dog so much i hope leon gets a 4*


	6. all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after so much pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teeeeeechnically spoilers for pasupares storyline so. read at ur own risk. dw i WILL write the separate fantasy au storylines.

Soft sheets, the warm feel of sunlight against her skin, and fresh air drafting in and out of the room.

 

Wherever Maruyama Aya rested, it certainly wasn't the run down, musty, moldy hut she was given as a home.

 

Her memory is but fragments. All that stuck in her mind was the fight with the traitorous bastard... She remembered as he pulled out the poison knife... remembered as she dove in front of Chisato to protect her, remembered as the knife plunged straight through her chest, the poison immediately working its way into her body. The poison... burning, clawing, destroying her from within as it spread... She remembered distant, hazy voices, calling out for her name, then a respite from the pain as she felt magic over her wound. She remembered being hoisted up onto the divine beast, feeling the wind against her hair as it ran, then she felt cold, soothing water running against her body. The final scrap of memory from that day was Chisato calling out for her... Chisato...

 

_Chisato...!_

 

"Ngh… C-Chisato..." a weak, raspy whimper was all that Aya could muster.

 

"Aya!" Chisato's concerned voice ringed in her ears. Still too weak to open her eyes, she merely listened to frantic footsteps, clinking glasses and the sound of running water. She felt Chisato's hand lift her tired head up and a cup pressed against her parched lips.

 

"Drink, Aya." And she did. The liquid was bitter, but satisfied her thirst.

 

Aya's eyes fluttered open as the drink energized her. Above her was Chisato, serene and beautiful as always, looking straight down at her.

 

"Where... am I?" Aya softly asks.

 

"You're in my room. You've been out cold for two weeks, Aya. We've been closely following your condition after the poison within you washed away."

 

_Resting in Chisato's room... That means..._

 

"So, is it all over?" Chisato nodded, and pulled Aya into a kind, loving embrace.

 

"Yes. It's all over." And that was all that Aya needed.

 

Tears of relief ran down her cheeks.

 

_At long last... at long last..._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @reshichu on twit or 1000-kai-urunda-sora on tumblr i love talking about this au so much


End file.
